


The Fabric of Our Lives

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Married Couple, Please Marvel let them be happy!!!!!, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vision (Marvel) Lives, Vision was revived during or after Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: "What's the theme of this year's present again?"“Cotton. This versatile material represents both comfort and strength. Like threads of cotton woven together, so too will our marriage become more interconnected in time.”
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	The Fabric of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of my second anniversary of posting fanfiction again and writing Scarlet Vision fanfiction, I present a story about their second wedding anniversary.

“What’s the theme,” a large yawn that she unsuccessfully tried to cover escaped her, “of this year’s present again?” Wanda’s eyes closed as she sank further into the couch cushions. She had been getting fatigued much more quickly over the last eight weeks. Vision had been pressing her to see Doctor Cho or another medical professional, but she insisted her tiredness was simply a result of their active lifestyle.

Vision smiled at her. He had to admit that he found her extremely cute when she was so relaxed. They had decided last year before their first anniversary to follow the traditional order of anniversary gifts. Well, it had been Vision’s idea, and Wanda had gone along with it. “Cotton. This versatile material represents both comfort and strength. Like threads of cotton woven together, so too will our marriage become more interconnected in time.”*

Vision had already started to create Wanda’s anniversary gift. He had rented an apartment to hide his surprise, and he had been painstakingly assembling his project.

“Right. Cotton. Interconnected. Got it.” She didn’t even bother to stifle the next yawn.

Vision smiled indulgently at her. “Would you like a foot rub, my love?”

“Yes, please.” He lifted her feet into his lap, pressing his thumb into the arch. Within minutes she was snoring. Vision shifted to carry her into their bedroom. When he settled beside her, he set to thinking about what he could give her that fit his theme.

***

Wanda had finally taken Vision’s advice to see a doctor. She was sitting in their room, clutching the results of the tests they had ordered.

Pregnant.

It was impossible. Wasn’t it?

Apparently not.

She read the results for what felt like the millionth time. She and Vision had discussed having children, the possibility of adoption, what their life would look like if they chose to bring children into it. They had been certain that they would have to seek out artificial insemination if Wanda wanted to become pregnant.

Now all their speculation was proven worthless. She was pregnant with Vision’s baby, no matter how unlikely it seemed. As the reality sunk in, Wanda let herself feel the happiness of this gift. Being parents was something both she and Vision wanted, but she hadn’t yet let herself feel the full extent of how much she wanted it. She didn’t want Vision to feel guilty for the difficulties they might have in conceiving.

When she felt the edge of Vision’s mind returning, she shut down their connection, walling her mind off carefully. She needed a little more time to get used to the idea before she told him. She quickly put the paper away in her nightstand drawer. Vision entered the room with a soft smile on his face, which she gladly returned.

But when he felt the wall in her mind, his mouth puckered in confusion. She patted his knee and smiled at him to reassure him. “I can’t have you guess what I’m giving you for our anniversary.” She felt a pinprick of guilt, but justified that she would tell him the truth soon enough.

“Ah. Then I shan’t pry.”

“Movie?” she asked, to distract him and herself.

“That sounds lovely.” They selected a light-hearted comedy on Netflix and cuddled up together. Wanda found herself focusing more on the feeling of Vision’s heartbeat beneath her ear than the ridiculous plot on screen. She smoothed her hand up and down the material of his pajama shirt, needing to touch him to remind herself that this was her life.

As always, with or without their mental link, Vision sensed her need for comfort. He swept her hair to the side, first rubbing her neck before moving his hands down the length of her back, kneading and massaging. She melted further into his body.

Before she knew it, the room had darkened, and she noticed that Vision had turned off the movie. The covers were pulled up firmly around her chin and Vision was still awake with a book in hand.

She struggled to sit up. When she finally managed it, she kissed Vision on the cheek. “Good night.” She didn’t like to go to sleep without wishing him well for the evening.

“Sleep well, Wanda.” She relaxed back against the pillows, content in the knowledge that her growing family was safe and together.

***

Vision traveled to the apartment he had rented to hide his project. The tapestry stood as he had left it several days previously, still only half completed on the loom. He eyed it critically. It did not look as he had envisioned it. But he supposed he would have to wait to see the finished product.

He continued his weaving. He focused entirely on his project. The rest of the world became immaterial as he poured all his love for Wanda into his work. Hours passed as he wove the threads into a seamless whole, hoping to make them as strong as the bonds that held their marriage together.

It was dark when he finished that day’s portion. He took a leisurely flight back to the mansion. The breeze of the cool night air reinvigorated him after a day of stillness.

Wanda was already asleep by the time he returned. He tucked her in carefully and lay down next to her. She stirred, reaching across the bed for his hand. Vision drew her hand to his lips. “I am back, Wanda. Sweet dreams.”

She murmured something that he could not decipher before relaxing again. He settled one arm around her as he transitioned into his resting mode to keep her company.

***

Wanda gradually got used to the idea of her pregnancy. At least it gave her an idea of what to give Vision for their anniversary. She placed the order with a week to spare before their date night. She had planned last year’s anniversary, so it was Vision’s turn this time. And he was not giving her any hints. Any time she angled for hints, he simply smiled at her and said that she would find out on the night.

So, she went about her days, trying to conceal her anticipation of the revelation she was about to make and her curiosity about the date. All while trying not to act too different than usual. When she received the notification that her items had arrived, she rushed down to the guard station. The mail had not yet been sorted, but the agent on duty was one she was friendly with. She helped Wanda find her package, and she hid it in an unused room in the mansion.

Then, she went down to one of the training rooms to burn off some of her anxiety. She was mindful of not expending too much energy because fatigue still plagued her, but she would not have minded an excuse to take a nap.

Later that evening, she asked Vision to read to her. He chose one of her favorite fairy tales. She imagined him reading to the babies and smiled to herself. She let the smooth, rich sound of his voice carry her away. As had happened many times recently, she found herself snug in bed a while later. Vision was lightly stroking a hand through her hair, and she sank into him.

***

Vision bade farewell to Wanda early in the morning on the day before their anniversary. He had wished to finish his project before then, but a last-minute mission had derailed his plans somewhat. He was grateful that he had put a cushion in his schedule, just in case.

He had only to clean up the edges of the tapestry before presenting it to Wanda. His wife. He was still taken aback by that fact. She had chosen to share her life with him, and he would always be grateful for that.

After finishing the tapestry, Vision carefully rolled it up and tied it neatly with a ribbon, placing it in a cylindrical poster container. He hoped Wanda would like it. He hoped he would not needlessly open old wounds.

***

Wanda couldn’t help fidgeting as she sat through another meeting. She appreciated that Carol and Sam’s meetings were faster than Steve’s, but she needed to get away to finish wrapping her anniversary present. Not to mention to keep some distance between her and Vision, lest she give away the secret early.

She fled as soon as the meeting was over. She had experimented with wrapping the presents separately and having Vision open a number of bags and boxes. But in the end, she decided that she could not bear his usual calm approach to opening so many packages. She was already tying herself up in knots imagining his reaction.

***

Vision watched Wanda eating the meal he had prepared with pride. They were sitting on a blanket on the floor of his rented apartment. She was devouring the lasagna he had prepared with relish and had barely stopped to say a word. When she finally looked up, she was blushing slightly. “That was really good, Vizh.”

Wanda eventually offered him a bite, but he declined. He was eager to have her open his present. Wanda finished her meal in a few more minutes. “I am glad you enjoyed it. Are you ready for dessert?”

“Dessert or _dessert_?” She wiggled her eyebrows on the last word.

“The former.” Her pout enchanted him, as always.

“Fine.”

He removed the chocolate-covered strawberries from the cooler he had brought for their makeshift picnic. When she saw them, Wanda immediately forgot her faux annoyance. She ate one strawberry with the same enthusiasm that she had eaten her entrée. A piece of chocolate stuck to the side of her mouth, and Vision gently wiped away with his thumb. “Another?” She nodded. Vision selected one, pressing it to her lips. He licked the juice off his fingers when she was done.

Wanda was staring at him dreamily, but she clapped her hands together. “Okay. Present time.”

“May I go first, Wanda?” He had waited long enough to present this to her.

“Sure.” She looked oddly relieved at his request, but Vision was more concerned about the reception of his own gift.

“Just one moment.” He phased through the other room and pulled out the cylinder. When he presented it to Wanda, she seemed perplexed.

“What is this?”

Vision held back a smile and struggled to maintain a flat tone. “I believe the general theory behind gifts is that the recipient opens the gift to discover what is inside.”

“Ha ha. Very funny.” She tossed a wadded up napkin at him. Vision let it bounce off him harmlessly. She pulled the top out of the cardboard tube and turned it upside down to let the tapestry out. She pulled on the string that was holding together. The tapestry unrolled and Wanda stared at it. She was utterly still, enough to make Vision fear he had misstepped.

Vision gazed at his handiwork over Wanda’s shoulder. It showed their wedding as it would have been in an ideal world. The entire team was present at Clint’s farm. Natasha and Pietro were standing with Wanda. Her parents were sitting in the front row. Vision had not wanted to cause pain, but he thought she deserved a taste of what their wedding should have been.

Wanda’s wide smile and tear-filled eyes when she finally turned from the picture reassured him. “How long did this take you?” Her voice was still shaky with unshed tears.

“Roughly six weeks.”

“Thank you.” She slid closer to him, leaning into his chest. “This is amazing.”

He stroked his hands through her hair and relaxed into their embrace. He almost forgot about his present when Wanda slowly pulled away from him. “Let me get yours.” She levitated a medium-sized box from her bag over to him.

Wanda’s tears faded away. Vision noticed a new pitch of excitement in her. Her hands were shaking, and her powers fizzed more wildly around her wrists, spreading up her arms. Her energy was infectious. Vision abandoned his usual careful unwrapping and tore through the paper covering the box.

The first item he uncovered was a miniscule item of clothing. He gingerly unfolded it. The front read, “Marco…” The next onesie read, “Polo…” Vision was smart; he knew the likely meaning of this present, but his mind shut down at this new information. He simply pressed forward with the next items in the box.

Vision pulled out the next set. One read, “copy;” one read, “paste.” The final set bore the declarations: “Yes, we’re twins.” and “No, we’re not identical.” Beneath those were two matching adult-size shirts. The top line read, “Overachiever.” Below that was an image of four tiny feet and below that, it said, “I never do anything halfway.”

When he reached the end of the clothing, he sat still. Dumbstruck was too small a word for what he was feeling. He was also struck blind and deaf. His neural processing all but stopped for a few moments.

Soon he distantly realized that Wanda was clutching his hands. “Vizh. Please say something.”

“You’re pregnant?”

“Yeah.”

“With twins.”

“Uh-huh.”

Wanda was still staring at him pleadingly. Something about her worry allowed Vision to regain functionality. A smile that he could not contain broke out on his face as he slid his hands up her arms. When he reached her back, he pulled her toward him and leaned back so that Wanda was resting on top of him.

She giggled into his neck as he gently nibbled her earlobe and pressed kisses to her cheek and jaw and neck. Joy spilled out of him in a laugh as well. He was chuckling into her shoulder for many long moments.

When they both finally calmed down, Vision cradled Wanda’s face in his hands to draw her gaze to his. Her expression had settled into a bright smile that was at odds with the tears pouring from her eyes. She reached down to wipe the tears from his own cheeks. “We’re really having two babies?”

“We really are, Vizh.”

“This is the best present that I have ever received.”

“Me, too. I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out, but I needed a little time.”

“And that is the true reason you’ve been shutting me out?”

“Yeah.” Their eyes met for an endless moment. Vision would remember this for the rest of his existence.

The moment broke when they collapsed into giddy, overjoyed laughter again. Vision wrapped his arms tightly around her. Their little family was growing. Their marriage held more than enough love to nourish a baby. It was only appropriate that their love and marriage would bring two children into the world.

Together, they would weave their love together into a fabric that would never be torn apart.

**Author's Note:**

> *The previous two sentences were taken from a search result on google because I really liked the wording and thought it sounded like something Vision might say. Available here: https://www.thespruce.com/traditional-second-year-anniversary-gifts-cotton-2301868.


End file.
